No Happy Endings
by MidnightGenius
Summary: I made a promise to myself. I promised that if he left me again, I would do the leaving. He left me again... what do I do now? AU, Yaoi no explicityness... Author can't write lemons T.T Rated for character death and language. m m
1. Chapter 1

"Damnit, why do you always do this?"

"Because I can"

"How long are you gonna be gone this time?"

"Don't know, it'll be longer than the others."

"Longer than that time you left for a year?"

"Possibly."

"Do you remember what I said the last time you left?"

"No, and I don't really care."

"If you leave this time, it'll be for good. I'm not waiting for you anymore."

"Goodbye Naruto."

"Damnit Sasuke" Naruto growled after the retreating figure, then sighed and turned into the apartment they shared. He picked up the picture of them on their first real date. Naruto, clumsy as he was, sprained his ankle, and Sasuke had carried him home via piggyback. In the picture, Naruto was grinning like an idiot while Sasuke was smiling. It wasn't a big smile like Naruto's, but it was expressing the same amount of happiness. It was Sasuke's way. He was different, but he still cared… didn't he?

Naruto sniveled, picked up the phone, and sniveled again before dialing the number of a very good friend.

"Hey…yeah…no…yeah…can you?...yeah…thanks."

Naruto set down the phone with a ghost of a smile on his face. Maybe he could live with this choice. There were other people who cared.

* * *

Yep... that was the first chapter...

The three chapters I have written so far are insanely short, so bear with me as I get this going alright?


	2. Chapter 2

Gaara was ready to kill the phone. He was standing over it with a knife. Just got home from work in the middle of the night and three calls in a row. The first two were telemarketers. The third… well… the third was the one he was currently silently threatening with a knife. With a grin of near psychopathic proportions, Gaara brought the knife down and…

…

…

…

It was still ringing.

He'd forgotten that there was another phone in the house.

* * *

Three hours of silence (and sleep) later, the phone was ringing again. Gaara groggily rolled over and picked it up, having completely forgotten about the knife imbedded in its kitchen brother.

"Hello?"

The first thing he heard was a sniffle; next, a quiet "hey."

"Naruto?"

"Yeah." Another sniffle

"Are you alright?"

"No." Gaara could hear the tears, even over the phone.

"He left again?"

"Yeah." He was definitely crying now. No tears held back.

Gaara growled.

"Can you-"

"Come get you?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be right there."

"Thanks."

"Anything for you."

Gaara put on his coat and grabbed his keys before walking out and locking the door behind him. Three hours was all the sleep he was going to get tonight. He didn't mind though. If it was for Naruto, he didn't mind.

* * *

Gaara the doctor in a leather jacket with keys! Oh so ooc -.-


	3. Chapter 3

When Gaara pulled into the driveway for the apartment building, the first thing his headlights fell on was a suitcase, followed by a Naruto. He stopped, put the car in park, and rushed over to the man who needed him.

"Naruto"

"Hey Gaara, that's a nice jacket, is it new?"

"Naruto…"

"We should probably get this suitcase into the car huh? vI mean, I'll be having a lot of time with you right?"

"Naruto!" Gaara held the blond close to silence him. "I'm not one of those people who can't see right through you. You don't have to pretend when you're sad. It's been hard hasn't it?"

Naruto was silent for a moment before quietly muttering "Yeah" and holding onto Gaara. "Yeah it has."

Gaara held Naruto close, providing him what comfort he could. "Glad top see you're honoring it."

"What?" Naruto looked up at him.

"Remember the bargain we made back in school, when I let you go to him? I made you promise that if you ever needed help or wanted out, you'd come to me. That was your end of the deal."

"And what was yours?"

Gaara gave a small sentimental smile as he leaned in and whispered in Naruto's ear "That I would give you anything you wanted."

The drive home was short indeed.

* * *

Yep... That's all I have written out.. Now I have to write more

Feel free to tell me how badly it sucks.


	4. Chapter 4

Gaara set his keys down on the table by the door and let Naruto into the kitchen. He guided him to a chair and sat him down as he began rummaging through the room.

"Tea or hot chocolate"

"Hot Chocolate."

"Right, thought so."

"Gaara, there's a-"

"No, there's not."

"But-"

"Naruto, no matter what you see, there is not a knife in the phone. Ignore it."

"Right…"

Gaara finished making tea for himself and hot chocolate for Naruto, and set them both on opposite sides of the table. "Tell me everything Naruto. From the beginning. And no leaving parts out, I want the whole story."

"You remember back in middle school when his family was killed?"

"Yeah"

"And how his brother disappeared?"

"Yes, and?"

"Sasuke's sure that Itatchi did it. He goes to look for him. Every time he hears anything, he just up and leaves. Usually in the middle of the night and he almost never leaves a note."

"And that picture?"

"Our first date."

"Thrash can's under the sink, trash compactor's on the left side. I don't have a fireplace, but we can always build a fire, and there's a window right over there"

Naruto smiled. He knew what Gaara was offering. It was good to know he did but… "Thanks Gaara, but I'm not... ready yet."

"I know, I'm just saying for when you are."

"Thanks."

"Anytime. Hey, I'm your ex-boyfriend from collage, what am I supposed to do? Be cold and bitter?"

"Yes." Naruto snapped, but could only hold his expression for a few seconds before they both cracked up. It felt good to be able to laugh again, that was something he hadn't had in a while. Not since… Naruto didn't want to think about it.


	5. Chapter 5

"Gaara…?" Naruto's voice came from down the hall.

"Yeah?" Gaara got up from the table and set his glasses down next to the paper he'd been so absorbed in before walking down the hall towards his office.

"What'd you do to my room?" Naruto looked up at the red head standing next to him.

"Hmm?" Gaara looked at the door Naruto was looking at. "Oh, that's my office now." He laughed.

"Oh…. Where am I supposed to sleep then?"

"Well, there's my bed… or there's a couch in there."

"I'll take up the offer on the bed" Naruto said as he hugged Gaara "It's big enough for two, right?"

"Yeah it is…are you sure?" Gaara asked after putting his arm around Naruto's shoulders.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded. "I am."

"Alright then." Gaara released Naruto "Go get some sleep."

"Aren't you….?"

"No." Gaara stated as he turned add started back towards the kitchen. "I've got work to do. And besides" Gaara turned to look at Naruto, one hand on the door frame for the kitchen "I don't want you to still be on the rebound when you accept me."

"Gaara…" Naruto looked at the doorway that his former boyfriend had just disappeared into. He smiled gently and whispered "Thank you" before entering Gaara's bedroom. He made his way over to the bed, which rested against the window.

"He never moved it…" Naruto whispered as he fell asleep holding Gaara's pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

"Naruto, where do you work? I'll drive you. Gaara said as he grabbed his coat from the closet.

"I don't… have a job.

"What?" Gaara paused in putting the hanger back to stare at the boy at the end of the hall.

"Sasuke didn't want me to work; he wanted me to stay home with him. I had a job that I worked while he was away… but they finally snapped when he came back the last time."

"Well then," Gaara finished putting the hanger back in the closed "let's go."

"What?"

"I'm bringing you with me. I have some influence at the hospital where I work."

"Already?"

"It's been two years."

"You're a doctor?"

"Pediatrics."

"Wow Gaara."

"Is it really that impressive?"

"Yeah…"

Gaara smiled. "C'mon goof. I know you went to med school too."

"Aww, can't hide anything from my college boyfriend, can I?

"Nope."

They laughed as they walked to the car. What they didn't know was, they were being watched. Watched by someone who would bring them a lot of trouble in the very near future. They also didn't know that something was waiting at their destination that would change their future. They had no idea that… they wouldn't have a happy ending.


	7. Chapter 7

"Good morning Gaara came from every direction when they walked in the doors. He responded, usually with a wave, but sometimes with a smile or a nod.

"Wow Gaara, there's so many…" Naruto looked around in wonder, falling behind.

"Stay close to me Naruto, we don't want you getting lost."

Naruto nodded and walked a little faster until he was walking behind Gaara's side.

"You got taller Gaara." He said as they entered the elevator.

"People do that. So did you."

"Not as much as you though."

"Gaara? Gaara I need to talk to you." A female voice familiar to Naruto said as they stepped out of the elevator.

"Not now Sakura, I need to find Tsunade."

"She's in your office…Naruto?"

"Sakura?"

"Can we save this? Sakura, what did you need to talk to me about?"

"But you said that you needed to find…"

"Yes, and now I know where she is."

"In your office."

Gaara paused for a moment to look at her, and when she avoided eye contact, he relented. "Alright" Gaara sighed "In my office."

Sakura moved back to walk beside Naruto. "So, how are things going with Sasuke?"

"He left."

"But-"

"Don't Sakura" Gaara looked back over his shoulder. "It's fresh."

"Oh…sorry.."

"It's… alright. You didn't know. So, how are you and Lee doing?"

"We're alright. It was a little rocky at the beginning when… but we're much better now."

"I see."

"Where the hell have you been Gaara?" Tsunade was on him the minute he opened his office door.

"I was at home, sleeping." Gaara pushed past her to clear the pile of papers he had left on his desk.

"Then why didn't you answer the phone?"

"I had to pick up a friend." He replied, moving from the desk to put papers into various hanging folders in one of the file cabinet drawers. "And there's a minor problem with my phone."

"I thought you said there wasn't-" Naruto started, before being interrupted by Gaara

"There isn't." Gaara finished with the papers, nearly slamming the file cabinet drawer and holding onto the handle. "There is not…a knife…in the phone." Gaara took his hands away from the handle and went to clear the small coffee table that sat in front of a couch well used from the many all-nighters Gaara pulled.

"Again Gaara?" Tsunade sighed.

"…Yeah."

"You could just get a cell pho-"

"No!" Gaara jerked up from leaning over the table, empty candy wrapper in hand, to glare at Tsunade.

"Stubborn ass." Tsunade muttered.

"What?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Gaara has a little problem with telemarketers." Tsunade informed him with a smile.

"It's more than a little problem Tsunade, stop minoritizing my issues."

"Minori… is that even a word?"

"Don't know."

"Tsunade-sama… umm…"

"Yes Sakura?"

"Gaara was looking for you…"

"Well, what did he want?"

"I-I don't know ma'am."

"I was asking him."

"You remember that guy I was telling you about?"

"The one who went to the same college as you?"

"This is him. He needs a job."

"Good, I've got an Idea."

"Sakura"

"Yes Gaara?"

"Wasn't there something you needed to tell me?"

"Oh yes … Konohamaru he… last night we…" Sakura paused, looking to the floor. "He's gone… we couldn't save him."

"But he was doing so well…"

"I know but… around four he just…" Gaara sat on the couch behind him, though it was considerably more like falling, and put his head in his hands.

"Gaa-" Sakura started before Tsunade stopped her, shook her head, and ushered Sakura out of the room.

"Gaara…" Naruto said softly as he sat down by Gaara's side.

"He was such a good…he didn't deserve…"

"Gaara." Naruto pilled Gaara's head onto his chest, over his heart, knowing how it used to comfort him, and wrapped his arms around his former lover. Naruto offered Gaara what he could. Fingers gently running through his soft hair, a steady heartbeat, and whispers in his ear as Naruto held him close.


End file.
